Léopold, mon Donnie
by Pandi74
Summary: Un ultimatum, c’est bien pour les prises de conscience. Slash Don/Danny


_Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Paring: Don/Danny_

_Classement: G_

_Résumé: Un ultimatum, c'est bien pour les prises de conscience._

_Ça fait longtemps que je cherchais un moyen d'inclure une chanson slash._

Léopold (Mon Donnie)

Nouvelle journée qui débute, nouveau réveil en solitaire. Dix mois, dix longs mois depuis leur première nuit d'ivresse, alcool aidant. Les nuits s'étaient succédées, de plus en plus sobrement, prenant conscience du besoin de la proximité du corps de l'autre. Du moins, selon l'avis de l'inspecteur de la police criminelle de New York. Chaque soir, il ressentait le besoin impétueux de toucher la peau de son amant, comme un drogué en manque. Le voir ne lui suffisait plus, il devait le caresser, l'embrasser, le sentir, mais plus que tout, il devait conserver l'espoir de le retrouver.

Le retrouver, alors qu'il dormait dans ses bras? Si, car le jeune policier connaissait maintenant la conséquence suivant invariablement l'apaisement de ses sens. Une nuit passée à faire l'amour, une nuit à s'aimer, suivie de l'éternel et brutal réveil en solitaire. Chaque nuit, à son insu, son homme se levait, le quittait et regagnait son appartement dans le quartier voisin. Don luttait parfois contre le sommeil mais, comme un ennemi invincible, ce dernier finissait toujours par remporter la victoire.

Après dix mois de cet éternel jeu du chat et de la souris, Don ne tenait plus, il devait réagir. Par amour pour Danny, il avait toléré plusieurs choses, cédant sur bien des niveaux, mais certaines résignations ne peuvent se réaliser. Que Danny refuse de lui prendre la main en public, soit. Refuser de marcher côte à côte dans le quartier gay, d'accord. Refuser de crier au monde entier son homosexualité, parfait. Refuser d'informer ses parents sur le choix de sa nouvelle orientation sexuelle, pas de problème. Mais refuser de se lever, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, dans son lit, non. C'en était trop, beaucoup trop. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Le petit scientifique allait trop loin, bien trop loin. Pourtant, Don ne doutait pas une seule minute de l'amour de son amant. Avait-il peur? Manquait-il de confiance en lui? En eux? Pourquoi refusait-il d'accorder à son amoureux la joie d'un réveil en duo? Une nuit partagée en totalité, sans départ hâtif et furtif. L'échange d'un premier baiser matinal, d'une douche commune ou simplement, le partage d'une bonne tasse de café.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour redresser le tir, Don devait maintenant sortir l'artillerie lourde. Lui qui avait maintes fois souhaité ne jamais ressembler à son paternel, le voilà qui optait pour le même choix des armes. Après les demandes, les supplications, les revendications, le chantage, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul choix: l'ultimatum. Pour rien au monde il n'avait voulu en arriver là, mais chaque matin, la douleur devenait un peu plus intolérable que la veille. Il fallait réagir, et vite. Le message fut rapidement rédigé. «On fonce à fond ou c'est la fin.»

Pas de demi-mesures, pas de compromis. Rien que des faits. Après tout, c'est ce que les scientifiques comprennent le mieux. Ils ne s'encombrent pas de détails inutiles et superflus. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le messager. Un courriel, un texto, un message sur sa boite vocale, une lettre manuscrite ou le direct d'une confrontation face à face? Don s'avoua ouvertement sa lâcheté de ne pas choisir la dernière option. Il ne voulait pas voir les jolis yeux de son amant le supplier de renoncer à son projet. Il s'y perdrait et se résignerait, comme les fois précédentes. Il rédigea son texte et, la peur au ventre, il appuya sur le bouton «envoyer».

Danny n'en revenait pas : Son homme l'acculait au pied du mur. Il avait une semaine pour se décider, pas une minute de plus. Et quoi? Que se passerait-il une fois ce laps de temps écoulé? Don se transformerait? Non! Bien sûr que non, mais l'époque des contes de fées s'avérait définitivement finie. Danny devait choisir et assumer ses choix, jusqu'au bout. Il aimait Don. Pouvait-il accepter de vivre et de subir toutes les contraintes que cet amour engendrerait? Devait-il fuir ou accepter sans condition et se soumettre?

Une semaine à réfléchir et à tenter d'imaginer ce que serait la vie sans Donald Flack junior. Une semaine d'enfer à s'endormir seul, en manque de l'autre. S'endormir, pour rapidement s'éveiller, une boule d'angoisse au fond de l'estomac, le cœur serré et le souffle court.

Plus la semaine avançait, plus le sentiment d'oppression gagnait du terrain. Au cours de ces derniers jours, ils ne s'étaient croisés qu'à de rares reprises mais, à chaque fois, Don avait cherché à croiser le regard de Danny tandis que l'expert fuyait le plus rapidement possible en détournant les yeux, les refermant sur son visage pâle et cerné. Ne voulant pas admettre sa dépendance ou sa faiblesse. Il ne pourrait plus lutter bien longtemps contre les tremblements de son corps. Mac serait sûrement le premier à constater les premiers signes avant-coureurs. Puis, Sheldon ne tarderait pas non plus à remarquer les signes physiques de sa déchéance.

Danny devait se ressaisir, mais comment? Comment empêcher un bateau de sombrer alors que la brèche, autrefois infime, était maintenant un gouffre sans fond? L'expert ne voyait aucune solution. Les flics ne peuvent pas vivre une vie amoureuse homosexuelle, c'est la loi non écrite. Comme la loi du plus fort ou la loi de la jungle. Son meilleur copain, aujourd'hui dans le coma, en était la preuve vivante. Vivante ne semblait peut-être pas le mot qui convenait pour le décrire. Il ressemblait à tout, sauf à un être vivant. Sans doute que sans cette gamme d'appareils sophistiqués autour de lui, il ne serait plus rien. Enfin, aux yeux du monde, il n'était déjà plus rien. Il rejoignait le groupe des statistiques. Un légume de plus. Un p'tit con qui pensait être assez fort pour faire changer les choses.

Danny n'osait même plus aller le voir. Si un jour, il rouvrait les yeux, il constaterait que le monde n'avait pas changé. Son corps meurtri, brisé à jamais en était la preuve. Son esprit aussi, défait et vaincu. Un mort en sursis. Il n'aurait plus sa place, mais l'avait-il déjà eue? Sûrement, mais il l'avait perdue le jour où il avait découvert l'affirmation de soi. Le jour où il avait eu le courage de ses opinions. Le jour où il avait trouvé en partie la mort…

La semaine s'écoula lentement. La date imposée par l'ultimatum vit finalement le jour alors que Danny, une fois de plus, voyait tout en noir. Comment accepter de s'engager avec l'être aimé, tout en portant des œillères dorées? À quoi bon se voiler la face, leur relation ne tiendrait pas la route plus de deux jours, vouée à un tragique destin. Pourquoi subir un nouvel échec? Aussi bien se résigner et l'accepter. Ce n'est pas moins douloureux, mais…

Incapable de faire face aux conséquences de sa décision, Danny préféra ne pas se rendre au travail. Une semaine de séparation, sept minables petits jours loin de Don et déjà, l'image de l'homme solide et fier se fissurait. Que resterait-il de Daniel Messer dans quelques semaines? Au mieux, dans quelques mois? Avec regret, Danny constata que sans son double, sans Don, un vide s'était créé que rien ni personne ne pourrait combler. Et avec le manque de sommeil, le trou paraissait encore plus immense. Même l'alcool n'avait pas su combler ce vide.

Danny soupira une fois de plus, cherchant désespérément un moyen de reprendre sa vie en main. Reprendre le contrôle mais aussi, il devait bien se l'avouer, regagner l'estime de Don. Leur union fusionnelle lui manquait, bien au-delà du plaisir sexuel. Il avait besoin de son homme pour continuer à vivre, pour aller de l'avant, toujours plus loin. Sans Don, il ne formait plus un tout, il ne devenait qu'une partie inutilisable.

Comment atteindre le cœur de l'être aimé après une semaine de silence, de rejet et de totale indifférence? Quels gestes poser afin d'atteindre sa cible? Aucune erreur de permise, l'enjeu était bien trop important. Réfléchir, réfléchir. Pas toujours facile avec le cerveau embrouillé. Quelques heures plus tard, Stella lui donna la réponse tant espérée. Elle lui téléphona afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu au travail et ayant aussi remarqué son état léthargique depuis une semaine. Une sortie lui ferait du bien. Elle réussit à le convaincre de se joindre au reste de l'équipe pour aller entendre Mac chanter et jouer de la guitare lors d'une soirée karaoké dans un bar, pas très loin du labo.

Danny arriva un peu en retard, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Pâle reflet de l'homme qu'il était jadis. Affichant une image incertaine et manquant de confiance, mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui devait bien ça. Danny salua tout le monde, évitant, une fois de plus, de croiser le regard de Don. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de constater la douloureuse lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux bleus. L'équipe commanda à boire et les langues se délièrent.

Danny descendit rapidement plusieurs verres. Il devait trouver la force et le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il vida d'un trait un dernier shooter et se dirigea vers la scène. Il ne devait plus réfléchir, mais agir. Il glissa un mot à l'oreille de l'animateur et monta sur la scène. Il s'empara du micro et toussota légèrement, un geste de nervosité sans doute.

«Désolé, c'est une première pour moi. Comme je ne suis pas très fort pour exprimer mes sentiments, je vais tenter de les chanter. J'ai choisi la chanson Léopold. J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui tout ce que cette chanson symbolisait pour moi. Surtout qu'elle est interprétée par un homme. Sans rien vouloir enlever à Karl et aux Cow-boys fringants, je me suis permis une légère modification. Merci.»

La musique s'éleva dans la salle et le silence se fit, surtout à la table des représentants de la loi. Don regardait l'homme qu'il aimait se donner en spectacle. Un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir être posé par le jeune scientifique bien trop timide, malgré sa grande gueule. Don s'avança sur le bout de sa chaise, buvant les paroles chantées par Danny.

_Comme ton souffle est si doux dans mon cou_

_On dirait (on dirait) un papillon (un papillon)_

_Qui vole d'une fleur à l'autre sans se soucier de demain_

_Et qui m'abreuve du nectar que sont tes baisers_

_Comment résister..._

_À ton joli sourire d'enfant?_

_Dans tes yeux (dans ses yeux)_

_Je vois la vie (il voit la vie)_

_Mes doigts s'enlacent dans tes cheveux d'or_

_Frôlant tes oreilles où je chuchote ton prénom:_

_MON DONNIE! Si tu savais comme je t'aime!_

_Mon Donnie, avec toi la vie ne sera plus la même_

_N'oublie pas, mon amour_

_Je t'aimerai pour toujours, Mon Donnie..._

_Oh oui!! Mon Donnie!!!_

_C'est alors... Que tu me prends par la main_

_Que tu m'amènes dans ta chambre (dans sa chambre)_

_Là où notre amour n'est plus pointé du doigt_

_Mais pointé vers le ciel..._

_Où tu m'emportes!_

_En me couvrant de caresses...._

_Et de ton corps velu (son corps velu)_

_Je n'sais pas c'qui est vrai,_

_Le temps __s__'est arrêté, et je crie ton prénom:_

_MON DONNIE!!! Si tu savais comme je t'aime,_

_Mon Donnie, avec toi la vie ne sera plus la même_

_N'oublie pas, mon amour,_

_je t'aimerai pour toujours, Mon Donnie.._

_Oh oui! Mon Donnie!!_

_Mon Donnie..._

_(Mon Donnie n'oublie jamais comme je t'aime)_

_Mon Donnie...._

_(Oh oui, Mon Donnie)_

_Mon Donnie ... Mon Donnie... Mon Donnie!!! _

Durant une bonne partie de la chanson, Danny ferma les yeux, refusant de voir l'expression sur le visage de son Donnie. Était-il allé trop loin? Ou était-ce déjà trop tard? La dernière note de musique envolée, Danny quitta la scène et se précipita vers le bar. Il se commanda une rasade qu'il avala d'une gorgée. Puis, il reposa son verre vide sur le comptoir pour en commander un autre. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et une autre sur sa main qui tenait encore le verre.

— Je pense que tu as assez bu. Tu tiens à peine debout.

— J'ai tout gâché.

— Non, bien au contraire. Tu as tout sauvé. Daniel Messer, voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse?

— Tu plaisantes?

— Après la déclaration que tu viens de me faire, et devant tout le monde, je suis très sérieux.

— Et après la danse?

— Je t'invite chez moi, mais pas pour un dernier verre. Tu as déjà dépassé ton quota. Je vais t'emmener dans ma chambre et faire pointer notre amour vers le ciel.

— Et demain matin, je serai encore là.

— Tant mieux! Comme ça, je pourrai soigner ta gueule de bois.

— Don… Je…

— Oui?

— Je t'aime, mais je danse comme un pied.

— Je t'aime aussi Danny. Laisse-toi guider, les couples sont aussi faits pour ça.

Fin


End file.
